


Assistant Suicide

by sextipsfortheapocalypse



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextipsfortheapocalypse/pseuds/sextipsfortheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recorded needed to be set straight at the viewing of Dallas and Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistant Suicide

It ain’t much of a viewing. Jus’ two scraggly coffins cradling two bodies, an ol’ preacher the Darry knows, and some people he sees every day. Except for him; sittin’ way in the back in one of the twelve lawn chairs Pony gathered, cryin’. Well ain’t really cryin’, but just slumped down in a defeated sad sorta way. The way people look after they’ve done cried all their tears away. He looks outta place with his navy blue uniform and shiny shoes among us with are worn jeans and shirts.

I approach him like I used to come up to Johnny, all slow like, ‘cause he looks like he’s gonna bolt and when I speak I do it real low, “Why so glum, bud?”

S’a stupid question now that I hear it.

“I killed that boy: the toe-headed one; was my gun,” he peers up at me and his eyes are all moist and big and look younger than his face. Even though there blue all I see is brown kicked puppy eyes, “I didn’t know he was bluffin’. What kind of person bluffs like that?”

This is gonna turn to into one of them comfort from a stranger conversations so I pull up the closest chair, it wobbles something fierce, “Kinda person who ain’t wanna live no more.”

“What do you mean by that, son?”

Yep one of them conversations.

“The other boy up there, Johnny, died in a fire, saving lil’ kids he ain’t even known. Ol’ Dally couldn’t take livin’ without his Johnnycake.” My voice breaks at that last word just like that damn school window.

“I don’t understand.”

I laughed, but it ain’t a happy one. It’s one of them desperate laughing sobs at the end of those lovey-dovey movies when the boy ain’t come back for his gal and she jus’ can’t believe.

I settle ‘cause my voice needs to be real serious, real clear when I tell him this, “You ain’t get the glory of sayin’ you offed Dallas Winston. That title belongs to Johnny ‘cause in the end that there official file might say that the fuzz killed Dally but them papers only got one thing right. His death was an assisted suicide.”

It’s labeled an assisted suicide by the aid of officers forced to shoot due to the threat of a deadly weapon. But that ain’t true the fuzz didn’t kill Dally; Johnny did.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This could be a little inner monologue of Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, or possibly Tim Shepherd, but it really does lean more towards Two-Bit with its referencing.


End file.
